


【卡容】Rosy Night

by glgjjx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glgjjx/pseuds/glgjjx
Summary: lty性转
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 6





	【卡容】Rosy Night

那个姐姐真的以为我是女生？

“Lucas，她又来找你喽。”我的同事告诉我这个消息，又揶揄地捶了一下我的肩膀，说有人问他这里有没有一个个子特别高又长得很漂亮的女孩子，皮肤是健康的麦色。我笑着说知道啦知道啦，挥手敷衍他，又把他往更衣室的外面推。  
更衣室的门没有关上，原来刚好就能看见她坐着的位置。她应该不太来这种地方，手脚局促得不知道往哪里安放，最后像认真上课的小学生一样紧紧并拢双手叠在膝盖上，让我忍不住轻笑出声。  
我在想要不要直接走出去见她，告诉她这是一个误会：前几天她第一次看见的女生版的“我”，纯属是因为店里想要办个不一样的活动。我们猜拳决定谁来穿女装，我运气很差，抽到最下签还在大家的起哄声中喝掉很多气泡酒，女孩子们拥簇着我给我化妆，给我戴上夸张的假发，又怂恿我换上黑色的裙装和高跟鞋。好啦好啦，黄旭熙，为了大家开心就牺牲一回吧，何况还有奖金拿。我全副武装，但实在驾驭不好那双跟部细长的鞋子，跌跌撞撞地走出去。也是，一般没有那么高的女生吧？我的样子一定很糗。  
但结果出人意料，大家看见我都倒吸一口气，甚至瞬间安静了一下。直到稳重的店长也挠挠头，像是不好意思了一样夸了一句“还蛮好看的嘛”，气氛才再度热烈起来。

“Lucas！这样可以做party Queen哦，哈哈哈！”  
“啊——失败了，作为女人也完败给Lucas了！”  
“嗨，这位美丽的‘小姐’，我可以从今天开始追求你吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈Lucas才不要被你这种人追！”

那个姐姐就是在这样喧闹的时刻推门进来的。我从嬉笑声中听到营业铃被门的开合拽动发出的轻响，很自然地从人群中脱身露出标准的灿烂笑容，朝她大声说了一句“欢迎光临”。  
她听到我的声音，明显像是吃了一惊，后退了两步又停下来。我们对视了。她犹豫了一会儿，朝我的方向点了点头。  
别闹了，快去给客人点单。我用胳膊肘撞了撞离我最近的朋友，他边笑边走出去寻找菜单。那个姐姐自己找了一处空位坐了下来，一双很白的纤长的手放在玻璃制的桌面上，有些不安地交迭着。

我愣愣地看了一会儿，再也无法忘记那双手。那双手连关节都是柔软的粉色。

她是真的很漂亮，漂亮得我觉得她不适合一个人出现在这里。我打工的酒吧不做奇怪的生意，但是也许姐姐还是会被不怀好意的人搭讪，会像一滴无措的奶油融化在欺骗性的灼烈的酒中。昏暗的灯光，像幢幢的猩红的纱，掩映她线条卓越的侧脸。她仅仅是坐在那里，就好像那里有一座梦。

姐姐，下次跟朋友一起来吧。我笑着对她说。青色的梅子咕咚一声掉进透明的苏打水里，升起一些细密的气泡，比液体更明澈的是她漆黑的眼睛。  
上次我也给了她这样的饮料，擅作主张替换掉辛辣的部分。最终我还是决定扮成女孩子的样子见她，不想吓走停歇在夜里的蝴蝶，还带有那么一丁点无法解释的想要恶作剧一般的心情。我努力习惯那些累赘的装饰，把杯座细长的三角杯稳稳地放到她面前。她抬头看我，一秒，两秒，三秒…像是终于抓住了一个安定的瞬间，轻轻地说了一句谢谢。

服务生都喜欢沉默的客人，但不喜欢脸上带着脆弱的求助感的沉默的客人，他们看起来会在凌晨的某个时刻痛苦地失陷，会像摔碎在地上的玻璃杯一样发出惊心的声响。姐姐第一次来这里的时候，眼睛不自觉地流露出这种心绪，让我无法置之不理。今天也一样。  
我还记得那时我在活动里的人设，于是坐到她对面学着女孩子的样子双手托住下巴，又厚又长的卷发有点碍事，被我本能地撩到耳后。在姐姐的背后贴了一列镜面，那原本是为了让窄小的店面看起来更加宽敞，如今却反射出我被浓妆过后连自己都觉得陌生的脸：很翘的眼线和很翘的睫毛，搭配我本来就很大的眼睛看起来像猫一样；口红是张扬又经典的正红色，勾勒出一种轮廓分明的丰满的厚度，因为釉体的质地闪动着莹莹的亮泽，就像昂贵的深红酒液在吧台灯照耀下也会顺着圆润的玻璃杯壁映射出的那种精巧的光，与我偏深的肤色相得益彰。

确实很像个美女，充满异域风情，跟黄旭熙平时作为帅哥的水平相配。我暗中被自己的这副样子逗笑了。那个姐姐一瞬间不理解我在笑什么，但看到我开怀的样子，最后竟然也忍不住跟着笑了起来。暗夜里的花朵舒展开来，我很开心她的神情终于有所松懈，不再是那种心事重重的小心，变得像一个可以真正拥抱慵懒又甜蜜的午夜的过客。我的手指无聊地绕动搭在胸口的假发，声音倒还是很认真。我说，姐姐你多笑一下吧，你这么漂亮，笑起来很好看。她的笑却在这时戛然休止，像突然蜷回壳匣的脆弱的蟹，再次慢慢闭合自己。

而我太想打破她的拘谨了，没有给她时间彻底地后撤，主动一步抓住了她的手，那些粉红色的指节就这么被我包裹进温热的掌心。

“为什么一个人来这里？”  
她没把手抽走，也没回答我的提问。  
“是有什么烦恼的事吗？”  
她摇摇头，又点点头。  
我握着她的手举起来，贴上我的脸颊，也没管这么做会蹭掉一些底妆。她的手心很凉，像坠进威士忌里的冰块，让人很想用吻去融化她。

我最后问她：“会觉得寂寞吗？”  
她终于仰起脸，第一次直视我的眼睛，她还是不说话，但眼神里写满了渴望。  
我又笑起来，露出洁白整齐的齿列，侧过脸亲了一下她的手腕。晶莹的唇釉就这么沾染在她分明的暗青色的血管上，好像那种鲜艳的红色会渗透她又白又薄的皮肤，成为流淌在她血液中的一部分。

姐姐，我的名字叫黄旭熙，我告诉她。

“你呢？”  
“泰容……李泰容。”

那个姐姐怎么会不知道我是男生。

走出酒吧的时候我还没有卸妆，想着反正有帽子有夜色可以帮我遮掩。我去了泰容姐的家，一路上都牵着她的手，好像我们不是勉强认识。好像我们是交往很久的情侣一样自然。  
来到她的公寓我才跑去洗脸。窄小的卫生间收拾得异常整洁，我猜想她大概有一点洁癖。姐姐指给我看一个白色的瓶子，说那个是卸妆油。我把瓶子打开，闻到了淡淡的白花香气，确实是很适合她的味道。  
她转过身又走进来，递给我一条崭新的毛巾。我却趁着她伸出手的机会，一把把她拉进我的怀里。姐姐就这么贴在我的胸口，耳朵里能清晰地听到我骤然加速的咚咚的心跳。我捧起她的脸，用拇指抹过自己嘴唇，再把那些瞩目的色素抹到她的双唇上，这种不精准的涂蹭在她唇边和嘴角留下一些暧昧的晕痕。我带着她望向镜子，她看起来像被激烈地吻过一样。我从背后紧紧地抱住她，交叠的手臂隔着薄薄的衣物感受到她温暖柔软的胸部。我想要她想得发疯，于是就这么俯下身亲吻她白皙纤细的后颈。她并不抗拒，只是轻微地颤抖。

然后她真的被我亲肿了，无论是哪里的嘴。我把淋浴间的龙头打开，细密地水柱倾泻而下，打湿我们。我草草地洗了把脸，洁净的白花香气逐渐蔓延开来，但还违背所用地直抵向某个幽深的地方。它缠绕上我的手指，随着粗长的指节在那里深浅反复地进出，发出滋噗的水声。一段时间之后，那个穴口就开始祈求般地主动地开合，那种渴望，与她埋藏在眼底的渴望重叠了。  
快进来…她像是鼓起一生的勇气才说出了这句话，结尾的语气还有些犹豫，我过了一会儿才从那种近乎呜咽的断断续续的呻吟中分辨出，原来她还想叫我的名字，但在几乎失控的快感与羞耻心中难以践行。我给她她最喜爱的吻安抚她，再一遍又一遍地告诉她，没关系的，叫我旭熙。

“姐姐，叫我旭熙。”

我从她的身后挺身进去，那种莽然拓开甬道的紧致的压迫感也几乎使我头皮发麻，她的眼泪决堤而出，是溃败的也是喟叹的。我伸出一只手来到她的胸前，揉捏她娇小的乳尖缓解她的不适；她也只靠一只手堪堪撑住浴室里苍白的砖面，而另一只手被我再度握住，被我紧扣。

费了一点时间，我终于全部埋入她的身体。姐姐不再是冷的了。她变成我的火。我半搂着她，带着她再次转向镜子，一种失神的艳丽弥现在她的脸上，使她不敢看向那样的自己。我没用力就束缚住她企图遮挡的双手，迫使她看清眼前的图景：她真的很美，阿弗洛狄忒披拂晨曦与天赐的祝福诞生在缤纷的泡沫中也不过如此。我们的眼神在镜像的世界里交汇，然后我温柔地挺动起腰来，而她也从开始的僵硬渐渐放松身体，不自觉地摇摆着配合我抽插的节奏。  
我回想我们相遇的一切，一切都像是玩笑，被她错认成女生的人最后成为侵入她的男人。我们到底是什么呢？是什么都不重要了。

最后她紧紧地抱着我的脖子进入一个让头脑完全空白的时刻，情欲给予的感官刺激让我感受到她缠在我身上的双腿正难以忍受地轻轻地筋挛，连脚趾都蜷缩起来。我靠着残留的理智在关键时刻从难耐的收缩中脱出，白浊的体液最后喷洒在她柔嫩的腿根处。在那前后我无数次喊她的名字，泰容，泰容——而不再是喊她姐姐。在镜子前，我们再度不顾一切地接吻。喘息的空档里她也念着我的名字，失控一般说着“旭熙…旭熙我好怕…旭熙我喜欢你”。她的眼泪像断了线的珍珠。

我对着她哭到发红的眼皮亲了又亲，告诉她，不要害怕，我是属于你的。

那个姐姐又来找我。

她换了新的唇釉，是我用过的、再熟悉不过的红。

End


End file.
